


the shimmer of tears almost shed

by sugartina



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, and hopes he's doing a good job, blaine tries to be supportive, i really liked kurt's camo jacket and it gave me emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugartina/pseuds/sugartina
Summary: Reaction fic to 5x13 - 100.Kurt's been down. Blaine wants to help him heal, or at least - be his shoulder to cry on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, angsty ficlet, in response to my rewatch of 100. Warning for mentions of Finn's death.

They’ve just left the choir room. April Rhodes – who, Blaine discovered, lived up to all the stories, good and bad – had just stolen a Warbler classic, tried to make it her own.

Blaine isn’t bitter. No way. But… He’s probably going to bring it up next time he and Tina had a goss-sesh.

Looking at Kurt, though, Blaine decides that’s not what’s important.

It was always going to be raw, for Kurt, returning to Lima. The last time he was… For Finn.

Blaine supposes he’s lucky, in a way. He sees Burt and Carole enough, for them, or for Sam, that they’ve been there for one another, even as Blaine’s felt a little separate, not wanting to impose, knowing it must be so much worse for them. Blaine has a glee club full of people who know how he feels – to have lost a friend, or a teacher.

Kurt’s been healing, slowly. Blaine knows that. But he knows Kurt. Whilst Blaine has filled the space Finn left in his life with senior year, and glee club, and college prep, Kurt has kept himself away from the space, far away, in New York, in NYADA.

Blaine knows that he can’t imagine what it’s like for Kurt, not really. Or Rachel, for that matter. From what he’s heard, the past few weeks have been tumultuous, and he isn’t surprised.

He’s about to ask what’s wrong, even skip the last lesson of the day, when Kurt leans over, gives a small smile, adjusts Blaine’s collar.

“Your senior year is important, Blaine,” Kurt says, and before Blaine can respond, “So go to class, go enjoy math. We can save the romantic dalliances for next time. I know what you’re thinking.”

_You maybe don’t,_ Blaine wonders, but maybe that’s the point. He watches Kurt as he leaves, sees him pull himself closer into the camouflage jacket, as if to hideaway. Despite all that’s changed, Blaine finds himself suddenly reminded of the boy he met, three years ago, brave, but scared.

-

It’s after Kurt’s sung _Defying Gravity_ that Blaine decides to talk to Kurt properly. They’re sitting in Blaine’s car. The past couple of months, under Burt’s supervision, he’s fixed it up with Sam, Tina and Artie. It’s something to do, and it keeps their mind off the future, the past, an escape. Blaine wonders what Kurt has for that – hopes there’s something.

Blaine finds himself running his palm along the bumped line of plastic, that supports the window, remembering the time they’d gotten distracted, started re-enacting the schools’ version of Greased Lightning. Burt had found them, and smiled, stayed quiet for a moment, and told them how proud Finn had been to see them all on stage, earlier that year.

“I adored your performance,” Blaine says, and means it. He always does. Kurt singing is forever a delight to Blaine – from the gentle humming on their walks, to the way his voice curves in the shower.

But seeing Kurt perform is nothing short of wondrous. The light curving around him, the way his voice complements, enhances the music, the sheer talent.

With how much it draws Blaine’s focus, he was always going to notice the redness around Kurt’s eyes, the shimmer of tears almost shed.

“Thank you,” Kurt finally murmurs. Blaine reaches over, takes Kurt’s hand, slightly relieved when Kurt holds tightly back, links their fingers together, they way they always did their first summer together.

Blaine leans over, as best he can, presses a kiss against Kurt’s cheekbone. “You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to,” he promises, “But you know that I’ll listen to anything you need to say.”

“I miss Finn,” Kurt admits.

“I know,” Blaine murmurs, because what else is there to say? He listens, as promised, whilst Kurt continues.

“It’s not just that. It’s the drama with Santana and Rachel – I told you about that, they’ve been at each other’s throats. NYADA’s still a bundle of stress, especially joining halfway through. I love Vogue, but I’m not exactly making headway right now. And so I come home, to say goodbye to glee club, and everyone just brings their drama with them.” Kurt leans back in the passenger seat, shuts his eyes tight. “It’s just all happening at once. And god – even this parking lot reminds me of him.” The words come out as a cascade, all of Kurt’s thoughts spilling out at once, no rhyme or reason.

Kurt’s crying now, openly, the way he hasn’t allowed himself to all week. Blaine moves, wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist, rubbing his hand up and down.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs.

“No. No, it’s not.”

Blaine nods, kisses Kurt again. Knows all he can do right now is be there for him – hopes that’s enough.  “But one day it will be.”

“How can you know that?” It’s not an accusation. It’s more of a plead.

“Because you’re the strongest, bravest person I know. And you come from a family of bravery. And you have so very many people who love you. And who will support you, as much as you’ve been supporting them.”

Kurt lets out another sob, but smiles, as best he can, pulls Blaine closer.

They sit there, for a moment, just listening to each other’s breathing, the occasional twittering of birds in the distance.

“God,” Kurt manages, finally, pulling out a tissue, “I’m crying in your car. I’m a _terrible_ date.”

Blaine finds himself chuckling, fondly, and untangles himself from Kurt – but not before kissing him again, gently. “Come on. I think you need a night of guiltfree cheesecake, and crying over old movies.”

Kurt nods, smiles a little again. “Take me home?” He asks, and Blaine does.


End file.
